produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Jeon Somi
|birthday = March 9, 2001 |nationality = Canadian-Korean |blood_type = O |height = 168cm |weight = 48kg |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |vlive = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |other = Official Sound Cloud |company = None }}Jeon Somi (전소미) is currently a solo artist under The Black Label. She ranked #1 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and made it into the final lineup for I.O.I. Career & History Before Sixteen, she had a youtube channel named enniksomi. Somi was born to a Dutch-Canadian father, Matthew Douma, and a Korean mother, Jeon Sunhee, in Canada. She has a younger sister named Evelyn Douma. In 2015, she joined the JYP Entertainment survival show Sixteen, which created the girl group Twice. She made it to the finale but did not make the final cut. In May 2016, Somi debuted in I.O.I with the other top 10 trainees from Produce 101. As the #1 contestant, she was the center of I.O.I. After their promotions, Somi returned to JYP to continue training for an official debut. In January of 2017, she joined the second season of Sister's Slam Dunk as the youngest member of Unnies. She was a member of this temporary girl group until the final episode in May, 2017. In late March of 2017, Somi was cast in the show Idol Drama Operation Team where the cast formed a project girl group called Girls Next Door and filmed a feature film. In late August of 2018, Somi terminated her contract with JYP Entertainment. The company said they came to a mutual agreement and that Somi would be leaving JYP. In late September of 2018, it was confirmed that Somi signed an exclusive contract with The Black Label (a sub label of YG Entertainment that houses artists like Zion.T). She debuted on June 13, 2019, with her single and title track "BIRTHDAY" and is continuing to promote solo artist. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "Yum-Yum" (2016) I.O.I Albums * Chrysalis (2016) * Miss Me? (2016) Singles * "Crush" (2016) * "Whatta Man" (2016) * "Hand in hand" (2016) * "Very Very Very" (2016) * "Downpour" (2017) Solo Albums * BIRTHDAY (2019) Singles * "BIRTHDAY" (2019) Girls Next Door * "Deep Blue Eyes" (2017) Unnies * "Right?" (2017) * "Lalala Song" (2017) Collaboration * "Flower, Wind and You" (with Ki Heehyun, Choi Yoojung, and Kim Chungha) (2016) * "You, Who?" (with Eric Nam) (2017) * "Nov to Feb" (with Jun.K) (2017) OST * "I Love You, I Remember You" (Moonlovers) (with I.O.I) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) I.O.I * Crush (2016) * Dream Girls (2016) * Whatta Man (2016) * Very Very Very (2016) * Downpour (2017) Solo * BIRTHDAY (2019) Unnies * Right? (2017) Girls Next Door * Deep Blue Eyes (TV Drama Ver.) Collaboration * You, Who? (with Eric Nam) (2017) Appearances * GOT7 - Stop Stop It (2014) * Up10tion - White Night (2016) Television Variety * Sixteen (2015) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * I Can See Your Voice (2016) * Sister's Slam Dunk (2017) * Idol Drama Operation Team (2017) * Idol Likes Battle (2017) * I Can See Your Voice (2017) * Golden Tambourine (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) * Knowing Bros (2019) * Follow Somi (2019) * You've Lost If You're Jealous (2020) Film * Ode To My Father (2014) Music Show Hosting * The Show (2016-2017) * 26th Seoul Music Awards (2017) * Music Bank in Berlin (2018) CF I.O.I * Sweet (2016) * Elite #1 (2016) * Elite #3 (2016) * Paldo Ramen (2016) * Auction (2016) * Sparkling Water (2016) * Etude (2016) * Stella Beauty (2016) * High Mart (2016) ** High Mart Making (2016) Solo * Alaska Salmon (2016) * LG (2016) * Reebok #1 (2017) * High Cut (2017) * Skoolooks (2017) * Fanta (2017) * American Tourister (2017) * MoveMnet (2017) * Fanta (2017) ** Fanta (dance) (2017) * Marc Jacobs (2017) * Bazzar-Chanel (2017) * Giverny #1 (2018) * Reebok #2 (2018) * Reebok #3 (2018) * Giverny #2 Gallery Promotional Somi Sixteen Profile.jpeg|''Sixteen'' Somi Chrysalis Profile.jpg|''Chrysalis'' Somi Whatta Man Profile.jpg|"Whatta Man" Somi Miss Me Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Somi Right Profile.png|"Right?" Jeon Somi Deep Blue Eyes.png|"Deep Blue Eyes" Jeon Somi You Who.jpg|"You Who" Somi Itzy Profile 1.jpg|ITZY Predebut Jeon Somi Solo Debut Teaser 1.jpg|"Birthday" (1) Jeon Somi Birthday Teaser 1.jpg|"Birthday" (2) Jeon Somi Birthday Teaser 2.jpg|"Birthday" (3) Jeon Somi Birthday Teaser 3.jpg|"Birthday" (4) Jeon Somi Birthday Teaser 4.jpg|"Birthday" (5) Jeon Somi Birthday Teaser 5.jpg|"Birthday" (6) Produce 101 Jeon Somi Produce 101 Profile.jpg Jeon Somi Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Jeon Somi Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Jeon Somi Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Jeon Somi Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Jeon Somi Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Pictorial See: Jeon Somi Pictorial Gallery Videos Produce 101 소개 전소미 자기소개|Self Introduction Produce 101 JYP Jeon So Mi @Hidden Box EP.01 20160122|Hidden Box Challenge -Produce 101--Full- JYP Jeon So Mi - ♬Lips Are Movin’ EP.01 20160122|Company Evaluation Jeon Somi - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation -Produce 101- 1-1 EyecontactㅣJeon So Mi – Group 2 SNSD ♬Into the New World EP.04 20160212|Into The New World Eye Contact -Produce 101- 1-1 EyecontactㅣJeon So Mi - ♬BANG BANG @ Position Eval.(DANCE) EP.07 20160304|Bang Bang Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣJeon So Mi - ♬Yum-Yum(얌얌) @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|Yum Yum Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance I.O.I MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I Somi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 소미 직캠 Dream Girls I.O.I So Mi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160512|Dream Girls Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 똑 똑 똑 I.O.I Somi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160505|Knock Knock Knock Official Fan Focus Produce 101 직캠 전소미 - ♬WHATTA MAN @아이오아이 컴백 카운트다운 160808 EP.20|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Somi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160818|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 Whatta Man I.O.I Somi Fancam @엠카운트다운 160811|Whatta Man Official Fan Focus (3) Selfie MV 소미CAM 아이오아이(I.O.I) - 너무너무너무|Very Very Very Selfie Video MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Jeon So Mi VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161020|Ver Very Very Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이오아이 전소미 직캠 너무너무너무 I.O.I Jeon So Mi VeryVeryVery Fancam @엠카운트다운 161027|Ver Very Very Official Fan Focus (2) Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.O.I Category:Sixteen Category:Soloist